Return of the Summoner
by Nabiki Tendou
Summary: Years later, after Sin is defeated, it has rerisen after the Farplane had gone crazy with the death of Yuna. With the new children involved, Sin must be defeated again... however, with the Farplane loosing it's souls, many of the dead are returning. The n


**Prologue**

_'This is my story...'_**  
**

The night glittered with its soft stars and whispering winds of the evening, the pyreflies danced and buzzed about two figures that stood in a grassy field next to a huge hill that overlooked the slightly wooded area. Three figures were seen, two propped up and in battle poses while the last was lazily lying in the grassy hill. The area was closed off because of the trees, the only thing seen other than the flat ground, trees and hill was a small pond lying next to the hill. It had a small creek that burbled and ran the water towards its original place, the Moonflow.

**  
** "Hey-! Ow! That really hurt, Tik! Please, be gentler with your attacks!" One of the figures whined as she patted away the dust and examined the bruises located up her arms from previous attacks with hidden blades within her armor. She ran a hand through her matted short brown hair, ridding the tangles that bugged her. Her difference between her eyes was shown with the faint glint of moonlight, one green eye and one blue eye. They sparkled, how admirable.

Tikku laughed, "Sorry, Shuine!" The long-haired blonde girl danced back and forth on her feet, her outfit was accessorized to death with its ties and different pieces of armor. "I couldn't help it- caught up in the moment, y'know?" She patted her pleated skirts and tied her hair back into a giant ponytail with a wrist band on her wrist. Her bright eyes while she removed herself from her pose and turned to look at the figure on the hill.

The darkened figure seemed bored and uninterested, her arms folded neatly over her lap with an empty sheath that was meant for a sword. The detail in her uniform was minor, a Shinto priestess haori and hakama, however, the hakama were colored pale violet with a tinge of pink, as well, her haori was lowered down to her collarbone and shown off her chest (to which she had inherited from her mother,) Her long, dark hair was swiftly tied back in ponytails and her eyes closed, relaxing herself from the groans of pain from Shuine.

Shuine turned around to look at the figure on the hill, admiring her beauty and willpower. "Umm… Lukka? Would you mind… helping me out? You know I could use the practice!" She clasped her hands together and smiled with a wanted smile. "Please-?"

Lukka shook her head, opening her eyes to reveal her bright red eyes with vibrate color. "I'm sorry, Shuine. You're on your own for this— eh?" She turned to look at Tikku, who made faces from the darkness. Lukka shook her head. "You're going to regret that, Tikku." Shaking her head, Lukka stood up from the ground and stepped towards the two girls. She watched them. They really did take after their mothers. Tikku kept the original longing beauty and the accessorized weapons, Shuine kept her mother's eyes and weapons, taking her father's personality.

"Oh, thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you!" Shuine smiled and paced herself back into her battle pose, grabbing a small staff from the side of her belt, feeling for the small dagger nearby. She danced back and forth, Lukka came from the hill and walked to her, going into her normal stance and with a smile, looked at Tikku.

"You could apologize, you know. This could all end…"

Tikku smiled and shook her head. "HEEEE! No! This is more fun if anything else!" She started to dance around and looked at Shuine with a devilish smile. "The Gullwings, that's us! We're gonna do everything we can to save Spira!" Tikku smiled. 

**  
**

_'I'm getting ahead of this story, aren't I? It all began… eighteen years ago, when my parents, Tidus and Yuna were reunited with the Fayth… two years later, they had me, Shuine. It's… different, you know? Daughter of high-Summoner and Famous Athlete from Dream Zanarkand… cool, huh?'_

Yuna would smile, and hold Tidus' hand as they leaned on each other for support while they sat amongst Luca's gardens; Yuna's stomach was swollen to a huge lump on her body. She would squeeze his hand and smile lightly, waiting for the day of her baby's birth.

Her lips would curve into a smile. "I'm glad you came back…" She would say.

"Without you, my life- even as a dream would be dark…" He would say.

They would curl their fingers together and embrace in a lover's way. He would play with her hair, and she would smile and whisper words that only he could hear and be off with their moments.

'_Tikku's parents are amazing! They're so fun to be with! Gippal and Rikku together is like a walking time bomb of fun! But… when Rikku was in trouble and Gippal wasn't there to save her… '_

Rikku let out a yelp as she hit the floor, it all felt so cold. She was out of Potions, Phoenix Downs, Antidotes and strength. Her dark eyes wide, her mouth open with blood pouring down the side of her painted lips; her weapons were flown too far away for her to attack. The large Fiend came a yard away and went down to give the last blow to Rikku. The grunt of the fiend gave Rikku a notice that her death was here.

Then…

"Hey! Fiend!" The voice of a strong, but soft woman called out as she ran out from the hidden path of Besaid Forest, she was recognizable with her gunner outfit, however, she was thin was once more after the birth of her daughter, Shuine. "Want some of this?" She gestured to herself, using her hands, and giving the fiend provocation to come towards her. The fiend blew off steam as it whipped off its feet and turned back towards Yuna, away from Rikku. **  
**

_'Mother had to save her… by herself. However, it wasn't all that good… Yuna died that day… protecting her friends. But, when the time Auntie Lulu and Father came… it was too late.'_

_  
_ "Hurry, Rikku! Run!" Yuna gestured with her arms, sending Rikku off as she darted in a low speed, picking herself off the ground, wounds burning her skin as she stepped away. Her bright eyes turned back to Yuna with a smile to give her thanks, and continued, slowly but surely, back to the village for help.

"I'll send back help, Yuna! Just stay still!" Rikku didn't have any potions to help Yuna, so she continued running towards the way of the village, keeping a careful lookout for Fiends along the way. Yuna looked back, switching her hands back to her side-purse strapped around her waist, pulling out a round sphere with a huge aura around it, lifting it up, her transformation began. She did a few twists and turns, pulling and putting away her guns and lifting her outfit up to change into her warrior in less than two minutes. The huge fiend was on overdrive, it would've over-killed Rikku if it had attacked her.

She let out a wail, knowing it would hurt, and setting up her arms as defense. Then, in a huge amount of fury, a huge amount of strength as the bear-like fiend ran towards her, claws extended and gave off over thirty blows with nails.

Hit, hit, hit, hit, hit, hit.

More pain for Yuna.

Hit, hit, hit, hit, hit, hit.

Even more pain. How did she stand it? Soon enough, her blocking of the arms finished and she was thrown back into the ground. Was this the attack that Rikku was hit with?

Hit, hit, hit, hit, hit, hit… 

And she was dead. **  
**

_'I've heard the story since I was seven years old. Dad would only tell me she died for a friend, honorable. When I asked Lulu, she just smiled and patted my shoulder with tear-biting eyes. Wakka told me that when she was missing for days, Tidus and he went out to the forest. They found her buried under dead leaves, bloodied up and eyes wide open. Tidus never left her body, until they had to knock him out and bring him back to the island.'_

_  
'I'm going to tell you a new story. A new story that cannot be told in mere memories.. yes… this story is going to be a good one.'_


End file.
